


When Tomorrow Comes

by cathybites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites





	When Tomorrow Comes

Remus comes home to an empty flat. It's something he's starting to expect, but not anything he'll ever get used to. Sirius has been coming home at a later hour each night, always looking worn down, never saying where he has been. There had been fights when it had first started; now there's just a constant silence, broken only when necessary. Remus doesn't think about what it means, what it could mean. He's not ready for that sort of thinking yet.

He goes to the window and watches the cars drive by. These are bad times, he thinks. Not just for him and Sirius, but for everyone. People are disappearing every day and there are rumors everywhere about dark forces rising. Remus can feel the fear in the air, can smell it on everyone he comes into contact with.

Everyone but Sirius.

It's not that Sirius is fearless or unaware of the coming danger. It's more like Remus can't read him. He doesn't know what Sirius is thinking anymore. There had been a time when they'd been able to share an entire conversation in a few looks and touches but now...Remus frowns and steps away from the window. Now Sirius is hiding something.

It could be nothing, Remus tells himself. It could be anything.

Or it could be the worst.

Remus shakes his head. He's tired of all the speculation and suspicion, but he's not ready to give up on Sirius, not yet. Tomorrow, he decides, he'll sit Sirius down and he'll find out what exactly has been going on. Tomorrow they'll either fix what's wrong between them or by the gods...no. Don't think about it, he thinks.

He goes into the kitchen and circles the date on the calendar. It's the first of the month and Remus thinks that's a good sign; the first of the month, the first day of their new lives. "One way or another," he says softly, "November first is going to be a hell of a memorable day for us."


End file.
